


Run The World

by queenwakeupslayrepeat (twilight_moon09)



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Late Night Writing, Multiverse, The Author Regrets Everything, and this happened, writer had a weird dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/queenwakeupslayrepeat
Summary: A mysterious warrior appears from a portal in the sky to challenge the Avengers. Not only does she bring war to their doorstep, but her mission is to forever change the world as we know it. Most of the team has fallen. Will the remaining Avengers and their by-proxy Defenders save the world before it's too late? And will the mysterious appearance of two strangers aid them in their mission, or hinder their quest?***WARNING: This was the end result of a really trippy dream I had, probably won't make much sense, and you will either be confused or angered by the end. Either way, welcome to crazy town. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a really late night resulting in a really crazy dream. This story is the result of that dream. It's funny to me because it's so farfetched, but I can already till this little number will not be everyone's cup of tea. Still, it was in me so I unleashed it on your poor minds. Sorry for the insanity, the grammatical and spelling errors, the outlandish plot, just sorry all around. Sorry in advance! Lol.  
> FAIR WARNING: If you don't care for lemonade, this aint for you! :)

This was not what Darcy considered a good day. Someone had opened a portal above New York, _again_ , and some super-powered being had come through. It started as it always did—a great, blinding flash in the sky. Flashes in the sky weren’t uncommon of course, New York City had to have a huge floating sign saying 'we welcome ass-kickings' somewhere above it since it was being attacked by aliens or invaded by creatures from another dimension all the time. And as usual, it caused quite the ruckus.

A blinding light, the large quaking boom of a portal being opened shaking the city for miles, and a being emerging. Slowly, the being descended from the heavens like an armored angel. An indiscernible blur from miles below, but the slim legs of a woman took shape once the figure floated down closer. Long, flowing black hair blew wildly in the wind as the portal collapsed above it. The ground barely shifted when the figure landed, gracefully as a feather.

She stood tall, extremely tall, as she took in her surroundings. Tall buildings and hundreds of people milling about, not unlike her own earth, with camera phones and news cameras capturing her every move. Darcy had been watching all of the coverage on pins and needles, since the Avengers had been called to assemble.

The battle that ensued was brutal and unforgiving, lasting over two hours. Half the team had returned on stretchers, in critical condition. Hawkeye was in a medically induced coma for the time being, and the doctors were cautiously optimistic. Darcy felt wiped, completely drained and absolutely finished with this day. All this because some random broad dropped from a hole in the sky and decided to challenge Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

Now it was hours later, and the half the team that was still conscious finally felt well enough to get to the bottom of what the fuck happened. The mystery woman had not gone down easily, and she was only being restrained by manacles similar to the Asgardian cuffs used on Loki. She was being held in a magical cell reminiscent to the prisons on Asgard. Darcy didn’t have her hopes up any of it would restrain her.

Natasha had a broken foot but refused to get the cast for it just yet because it showed weakness, and she planned to help interrogate their new prisoner. Steve wasn’t much better off, with a couple cracked ribs and a concussion he was just minutes from of being rid of. He was going to lead the interrogation, against doctor's orders mind you. Darcy watched the footage from the Avengers war room, a fortified boardroom designated for strategy and mission planning. As she looked around her she was silently grateful she wasn’t alone. Jane, Pepper, a battle worn Thor, and a very sleepy Bruce to accompanied her. Tony may have been tapping away on his phone, but she knew he was still paying attention.

Steve cautiously approached the magical barrier of the cell while Natasha stood off to the side quietly to observe.

“I won’t lie, you pack a wallop.” Steve winced, holding his ribs gingerly. “But in the end, we took you down. Two full hours of unending rage, blood, and broken bones. And you don’t even have a bruise on you. I don’t even think you broke a sweat.” He commented, and the warrior only smirked.

“Something tells me you didn’t come through that portal looking for a just a fight. Why are you here?” He questioned.

“I confess. I did not enter the portal looking for just a fight, Captain. I came for war.” She stated coyly.

Darcy shifted in her seat at that revelation.

“Why do you want war with the Avengers?” He asked.

“This war goes far beyond the Avengers. I don’t just bring war Earth’s defenders, I bring war…to _man_.” Her smirk was unsettling, and Darcy noticed she wasn’t the only one shifting in her seat. Jane and Pepper looked unnerved too.

Although she could only see the side of his face, she knew Steve well enough to be able to tell when he was worried. “You're going to tell me what that means. But first, why don't you tell me who you are.”

The prisoner stood and approached the barrier as she spoke. “I am Diana, Daughter of Zeus, Princess of The Amazons, and you _will_ kneel before me.”

Steve snorted cockily. “You really think so?”

She smirked. “I will make you kneel, Captain America…or I will make you taste my blade.”

Steve’s face hardened. “Well I get that you’re not from around here, _Princess Diana_ …” He spat sarcastically. “And I don’t know how you do things where you’re from, ma’am…” Cap announced, approaching the barrier slowly. “But where I’m from, if you show up in someone’s house you treat it with respect. New York City is our house. I’ll be honest with you…we’re feeling a little disrespected. You have one chance to tell us what—”

 

“Do you not speak?” Diana asked Natasha, effectively cutting Steve off.

 

Natasha arched an eyebrow in question.

 

“You allow this man to speak for you. Do you not speak for yourself? Are you invalid? Or just unwilling?”

Natasha gave her famous smirk of intrigue. “I only speak when it’s necessary.”

Diana smiled, returning the arched eyebrow back at her. “So you _do_ have a voice. Yet you refuse to use it and allow this man to dictate on your behalf.” Diana surmised.

Steve took a step forward to regain control. “What are you planning? Huh? What’s your next move?” He demanded.

Diana’s smirk was as dark as it was foreboding. “Where I am from, Captain, men do not speak unless they are spoken to. Men do not act unless they are told.”

She turned to Natasha. “I was like you once, Lady Widow. Formidable, yet forbidden from using my voice. I was led by a man…followed his every order, and knelt at his throne. He hailed from another planet and thought himself superior, as all men do. He even called himself The Superman.” Her jaw ticked.

“Men like him always believe the world, the stars, and the sun revolve around them. In their minds, when you’re the center of the universe, the ground moves beneath your feet. And the rest of us should either seek shelter at your heel, or perish by your hand. We were forced to worship them as gods, sacrifice at their will, and pray at their altars. Your world is the same, only the oppression is poorly shrouded in promises of a future of equal rights. Like here, there was a time when the women of my world were underestimated. Unappreciated. We were deemed inferior instead of equal. _That_ is the tragic flaw of man. Superman believed in this way of life, an existence where a woman's choices were submit or suffocate. Yet _I_ saw the injustice. I was raised in a place far from man's world where women wrote laws, ruled lands, occupied thrones and led armies. I made it my mission to conquer his world in the name of the Amazons, and I tore down their entire way of life around them. I eradicated that school of thinking with unyielding fury. And now women wear the crowns of their bones tempered in their blood. And the men serve where they belong…at our feet. _We_ will run this world.”

“And what happened to The Superman?” Steve asked.

Diana squared her shoulders. “I threw him into the sun he thought so highly of.”

Steve's eyebrows rose in surprise, not expecting that answer.

“You share this same flaw, Captain America.” Diana sneered. “You believe you’ve already won. You believe you’ve already defeated me because you have me here, in chains. But this war is far from over. In fact, it’s only beginning. You’ve made a grave error here today. There were events set in motion long ago, and by the time you realize what's happening it will be too late. The Avengers will be unable to stop it. For too long this world has suffered at the hands of men. I vow to the Gods I _will_ change that. the true superior sex _will_ ascend to power. And when I’m done Captain, when she’s won…" She raised the manacles for him to see. "It will be _your kind_ in chains.”

“She…” Natasha said, stepping forward. “You said ‘she’.”

Diana smiled like the Cheshire cat. “Yes, even here I can sense her magic. She has already been on your world for some time now…working and planting the seeds of destruction. Soon, every woman on every continent will bear the fruits of our labor. The demise of man's world is imminent. All this time, she’s been hiding in plain sight and the mighty Avengers failed to see her. She will give us the power and restore the balance. Her persuasion can build a nation, she has _endless_ power.”

“I believe _your_ logic is flawed, Princess. Sounds to me that you just traded one master for another.” Steve stated.

“Make no mistake, Captain. I am the master of my fate. And no chains will ever bind me again!” She yelled as she snapped her Asgardian cuffs in half. With her hands freed, she took off her tiara and launched it at the magical barrier. Like a boomerang, it shattered the barrier to pieces and flew right back to her. She placed it back on her head and stepped free. She grabbed Steve by the throat and lifted him high off the ground, effectively cutting off his air supply and aggravating his rib injury.

“I spoke truth here, Captain America. The men of this world are about to fall to their knees and you… _you will kneel at my feet_.” She threw him into Natasha, and picked up her weapons. She held her shield in front of her, and flew directly through the wall. Unstopping, she destroyed wall after wall until she was finally outside the building. From there she flew off into the darkness of the skies, leaving a large gaping hole in the side of the Tower.

 

 

“Whelp!” Darcy clapped, breaking the stunned silence of the war room. “The world is gonna end. So I think I’m gonna go spend my last few hours getting some shut eye and having a little me time.” The rest of the room became a flurry of arguing voices, plotting their next move, trying to figure out who was the mysterious ‘she’ Diana was referring to, and attempting to prevent a war they had no clue about. Darcy however, tried to ignore the sensation of her blood running cold as she ducked her head to exit the room.

She returned to her apartment exhausted, trying to not think about what was happening. Instead she chose to focus on everything she’d been excited for that day before it all went shit. She watched a little Netflix, and passed out on her sofa a couple hours later. As hard as she tried, her dreams gave her no peace. She kept replaying everything the Amazonian said, picking apart her words and phrases. It was then she was jolted from her sleep by an epiphany.

“Holy shit!”

She ran back upstairs to the war room in her ladybug pajamas, uncaring how she looked. What she found surprised her, everyone assembled (with the exception of Clint) and looking as shitty as she felt. She was impressed, she'd only been asleep for a little while, and the entire time had returned home in that time. Wanda and Vision had flown back from their vacation in Italy, Sam had driven back from his family reunion in Atlanta, Pietro was back from volunteering to help the effort to rebuild Sokovia, Peter was here on a school night, and Scott must’ve given up his scheduled weekend with Cassie. Even Bucky and T’Challa were back from Wakanda. All the Avengers were present at the same time, and for a moment Darcy was speechless.

Steve and Tony were huddled at the head of the long table, furiously arguing back and forth.

“I said no, Stark! I’m not going to send the team in, guns blazing, if we’re not 100% certain that this woman is the Master that Diana was talking about.”

“Well what do you suggest then Capsicle! This is the only lead we got, and if we don’t strike now we lose the element of surprise! It may be the only advantage we get.” Tony yelled back.

“Guys!” Darcy screamed, garnering the attention of the room. “I think I figured out who she is!”

Everyone looked confused by her sudden appearance (and choice of wardrobe), but Darcy ignored it. She marched in her TARDIS slippers to the front of the room where the video was projected onto a glass wall. “Jarvis can you play the footage from the interrogation? Skip through to the part where she starts talking about the master.”

The video began to rewind to the part she requested. It zoomed in on Diana, making the crazed look in her eyes even more alarming.

_“All this time, hiding in plain sight and the mighty Avengers failed to see her. She will give us the power and restore the balance. Her persuasion can build a nation, she has endless power.”_

“Pause!” Darcy commanded, and the video froze.

She turned back to the group. “Did you hear what she said? Her persuasion can build a nation, she has endless power…”

The group just stared at her blankly, not following. Darcy rolled her eyes, and sang the words. _“My persuasion can build a nation. Endless power…”_

 _“With our love we can devour!”_ Jane finished singing the lyric, finally catching on.

Pepper rolled her eyes in skepticism. “You don’t seriously mean—”

“Yes! Why else would she say those words, _those **very specific** words_ , when she just dropped onto the freakin’ planet? How else would she know that song?”

“Darcy that’s a big leap…” Jane denied.

“But it makes perfect sense! This master, this mysterious magically powerful bitch that’s supposed to enslave the entire male population body-snatched Beyonce! Tell me I’m lying, Pepper…” She turned to Pepper to back her up.

“I guess…it’s possible…” She conceded.

“I know that I’m right about this, people! Who better to reach the masses, millions upon millions of people hanging on your every word and following your every move!”

“What in the world is a Beyonce?” Steve asked, still confused.

“She’s a singer with a huge following of people who thinks the ground she walks on is sacred.” Tony said in a snarky tone.

“Tony.” Pepper didn’t raise her voice, but she spoke in a no-nonsense tone. “Bite your tongue, because when you met her you nearly fainted.”

Pietro laughed and Tony's shot him daggers.

“Darcy, even if what you’re saying is true, we have no way of knowing what her plan is. And it’s not like we can just walk up to this woman and interrogate her.” Natasha added.

“Damn straight. Beyonce’s security guards are like a sprained ankle, they ain't nothin' to play with. Her security guards have security guards, and those guards have guards to guard them. Hell, the Presiden't Secret Service detail aint got nothing on that chick. She’s one of the richest, most well known people on the planet.” Sam added.

“Besides, she might not even be the one we’re looking for.” Wanda offered.

“Did you _see_ that Superbowl performance with Coldplay? It wasn’t even _her_ halftime show, her and Bruno Mars just _popped_ up, yet she had the entire world _glued_ to their television sets—millions maybe even billions of eyes glued to their screens. If you wanted someone with enough power of persuasion to build a nation, you’d choose Queen Bey.” Scott said enthusiastically.

“She certainly had me looking at those thighs.” Bucky said smoothly.

"They don't call her Queen for nothing." Jane nodded, and all the women in the room nodded in agreement.

“Wait a second, is every woman in this room a fan of Beyonce?” Tony asked in sarcastic shock.

Darcy pursed her lips in annoyance, Stark should know better. "Beyonce is universal Tony--men, women, and children alike bow before her."

Tony screwed his face up like he called bullshit, so she decided to prove him wrong. _“ **I got hot sauce in my bag!”**_ She challenged.

 _“ **SWAG**!”_ A resounding echo traveled the room. Thor, Bruce, Steve, Tony, T’Challa, Vision, and Pietro all looked stunned at the automatic response Darcy’s prompt received.

“You’re all a part of the Beyhive?” Tony pointed around the room, he just couldn’t believe it. “Do it again!” He demanded like a child.

Darcy rolled her eyes at the challenge and sang. **_“When I need you make everything stop!”_**

 _“FI-NAL-LY, YOU PUT MY LOVE ON **TOP**!”_ The group replied instantly.

“Darcy how long have you been able to sing like that?” Pietro asked in awe.

“Since forever, Quick.” She waved him off, eyes danced with excitement. She was having fun now. _“I need no permission, did I mention,”_

 _“Don’t pay him any at- **ten-** tion!”_ They sang back.

She grinned like a mad woman. _“Ladies if you love yo man, show him you the flyest!”_

_“ **GRIND** UP ON HIM GIRL, SHOW HIM HOW YOU RIDE IT!”_

“Buck?” Steve asked in surprise.

Bucky just shrugged with a grin, unashamed. “It’s catchy.”

“Peter?” Steve asked.

Peter held his hands in surrender. “My girlfriend Michelle loves her, she listens to her every day.”

“Scott?” He asked finally.

Scott looked at Steve like he was crazy then shared a look with Sam. “Have you _seen_ Beyonce?” They spoke in unison and high-fived.

“Jarvis please tell me you’re recording this. Again!” Tony demanded, clapping his hands.

“Tony, Steve, shut the hell up, I’m with my people now.” Darcy ordered, wishing to continue the fun with her fellow members. _“ **To the left, to the left!”**_ Darcy chanted.

 _“EVERYTHING YOU OWN IN THE BOX TO THE LEFT!”_ Jane, Pepper, Wanda, Natasha, Peter, Natasha, Scott, Sam, and Bucky answered accordingly.

“Guys, we get it.” Bruce begged.

“No, just one more time. Please!” Tony begged.

“Last one,” Darcy promised, this time turning to her fellow Beyhive members with the theatrics. She saluted them as she sang.   _“Who run the world?”_

 _“GIRLS!”_ They happily replied, saluting her back. She turned back to Tony with a smug smile. "I rest my case."

“It’s like brainwashing!” Tony remarked.

“Tony, again, bite your tongue. Or should have Jarvis play your ‘Bow Down, Bitches’ workout playlist?” Pepper threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Tony looked visibly shaken.

“So she is royalty then? How come I’ve never heard of her? I thought your country did not have a king and queen.” Thor asked, just as confused as Steve.

The group continued talking, but Darcy was distracted by her cellphone. Her google alerts were going nuts about something. She paled when she read her notifications.

 

Beyonce just dropped a surprise album.

 

“Uh oh,” She said quietly. “Guys…we might have a problem…” She announced.

Everyone turned back to her as she held up her phone, with the picture of the album cover. “Jarvis, play Lemonade.” Darcy said in fear.

The music began, and the opening of Formation blared through the war room speakers.

“It’s that same song she sang at the Superbowl…” Scott wondered.

The lyrics started and it gave all the men in the room chills.

 _“Y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess,_  
Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh,  
I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress, (stylin'!)  
I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces…”

The beat began to build and Darcy’s eyes traveled all the male faces of the room. It was like a horror movie. Each one of their faces were pinched in torment, experiencing a growing pain emanating from inside them.

_“My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana  
You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas **BAMA**!”_

With every blare of the horns the men in the room’s bodies contorted in pain as they screamed, some curling to cradle their torsos, others fighting fervently to cover their ears. They each fell to the floor writhing in agony. Some started seizing, others hyperventilating. Bruce's pallor began to change green with every second passed. 

But Darcy wasn't able to observe for too long. Just as the men fell to the floor, all the women in attendance were momentarily frozen, minds trapped in a daze and unable to help the men. Their limbs were frozen as panic gripped their hearts, temporarily paralyzed in their seats. Suddenly, when the horns came in the women rose to their feet and slowly began to walk towards the glass double doors, walking gingerly around the suffering males on the floor. It was only once Jarvis stopped the music that the entire room snapped out of the trance, breaking the spell.

Once everyone was free of the mind control and able to catch their breath, Darcy was again the first one to break the awkward silence.

“Yep. We’re all gonna die. And Beyonce will be the one to slay us.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was...
> 
> Yeah. So I went out dancing with my friends, at a whole bag of sour gummy worms, turned on Justice Leage Unlimited: Animated Series, took some sinus medicine and passed out. Then this dream happened. I guess it's a mix of that particular JLU episode with 'The Beygency' skit from Saturday Night Live where everyone takes Bey's music super serious?  
> Anyhoo, if you couldn't tell, I am a proud card-carrying member of the Beyhive and an avid listener of her music. Also, the call and response thing with her lyrics is something me and my friends actually do because we cray.  
> Thanks for indulging in my craziness. Thanks for believing in my weirdness! XD


End file.
